


Milk & Honey

by jackelope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Inaccuracies, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackelope/pseuds/jackelope
Summary: Will has a habit of refusing to leave Hannibal's nipples alone. Some unintended side effects arise.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Milk & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> would you drink hannibal's titty milk?? will would
> 
> another taste of this domestic-type hannigram AU I seem to only use for writing kink fic,, this time it's fully self-indulgent bc mads mikkelsen got nice tiddies so I wanted a fic w/will just gratuitously laving attention on hannibal's nipples. I wasn't originally imagining I'd even post this when I started writing it so it's EXTRA self-indulgent bara titty porn

At first, he'd written it off as a side effect of having only ever been with women before: his hands instinctively went to Hannibal's chest because he was simply just _used_ to stimulating that part of his partner's body; such felt natural to him. However, as time went on, it became clearer to both of them that Will's previous experiences were far from the defining factor in his unrelentingly persistent touching of Hannibal's chest – and, in particular, his nipples. They were obviously very sensitive, considering whenever they got enough attention Hannibal would moan like crazy and leak precum clear down his thigh, and on Will's part he loved nothing more than to see the ever-sharp-and-stoic Hannibal Lecter start losing his impeccable composure. He was perhaps never as beautiful as he was when he let himself helplessly pant and gasp and paw at the back of Will's head even though he was (usually) supposed to be the dominant one. Will would do just about anything for those little flashes of needy Hannibal, and knowing that he was weak for having his nipples pleasured was a great encouragement to keep doing so at every opportunity.

Sometimes he managed to assail Hannibal's nipples so aggressively that he left them _bruised –_ at which Hannibal would later complain, in his haughty way, about how sore they were. Yet he still didn't _refuse_ Will, even when his partner went back in to toy with them while they were still tender. In all the time they had been together, in fact, Will had never truly been denied a chance to lay hands or mouth on Hannibal's beautiful brunette nipples.

So, it most certainly came as a shock to Will the first time Hannibal ever grasped his hand and moved it _away_ from his chest. It was such a shock, in fact, that Will snapped right out of the scene in an instant and simply gasped, _“What's wrong?”_ with a look could only imagine was as close as a human could realistically get to a deer standing frozen in front of a car's headlights. Hannibal had obviously noticed how much he'd surprised Will, and his face softened (as much as it ever did) immediately.

“They are just very sore tonight.” He'd answered, or something to that effect. “You might have been giving them a bit _too much_ attention.” Will must have still looked entirely unable to process that, because he also remembered Hannibal stroking his hair and consoling him with, “Just lay off of them for a little while, and I'm sure they will be fine.” Despite Hannibal's best attempts at being kind about it, Will couldn't help but be slightly soured just by the abruptness of the change.

Ignoring his own pervasive desire, Will graced Hannibal's nipples with only the softest of touches, unacknowledged brushes of his lips or distant skirting from his hands. Being told to leave them alone inadvertently made him want to touch them even more than he usually did, especially considering how sensitive Hannibal claimed they were. How wonderful it would've been to go at Hannibal with all his might, break him down, see how many times he could make him come just from groping and sucking on his breasts. _'Naughty thoughts'_ , as Hannibal would lovingly scold him for.

He kept those naughty thoughts to himself, though, and obeyed Hannibal's request that night. The realization did come upon him that this 'condition' might not wear off after merely one day, leading Will to remain restrained from his perverse prize for a while yet.

When Hannibal got home from work the next night, a dour tinge of discomfort crowned his face. Will pursed his lips the moment he laid eyes on him, knowing Hannibal was bound to be in a poor mood, and therefore also bound to not want to be touched – which was somewhat of a disappointment to Will, as he'd been fantasizing about relieving that tinge of sexual frustration left over from the previous night ever since he'd woken up that morning. But, pushing that aside, Will put on a concerned expression and dutifully asked, “You okay?”

“My, ahh...my _chest_ has been bothering me tonight.” Hannibal answered, lifting a hand to his chest to uncomfortably adjust his chef's jacket. “I think they're swollen; they've been rubbing up against the inside of my shirt all night – and, of course, that's only made it worse.” Will raised his eyebrows, curious but not yet betraying the mischievous edge to that curiosity. Whether Hannibal was referring to only his nipples or all of his pecs was unclear, but Will was already making plans to find out.

Thankfully, Hannibal made it all too easy for him. As if prompted by some unknown source, Hannibal started off towards the bedroom, unbuttoning the top of his jacket as he walked. Will, interest piqued, trailed him at just enough distance to pretend to be discreet. By the time he arrived at the threshold of their bedroom, he found Hannibal with his jacket off, now removing his undershirt as he stood in front of the standing mirror outside the bathroom. Will's nostrils flared and his pupils widened while he watched Hannibal pull his undershirt off his shoulders and bare the upper half of his beautiful body, leaning forward and cupping one of his pecs to examine it.

Will chewed at the inside of his lip and quietly slunk up next to Hannibal; due to the fact that he was standing in front of a mirror, Will didn't much of have a chance at legitimately sneaking up on him, but if he pretended to be merely casually concerned (rather than scheming to get his hands on those gorgeous, oversensitive tits of his), Hannibal would probably let him get close enough. _Blessedly_ , Hannibal seemed much more focused on his inscrutable self-examination than on Will, who was slowly advancing with militaristic stratagem towards his position. Will sidled up behind Hannibal with relative ease, soon brushing close enough to rest his chin on Hannibal's shoulder. He gave him his best puppy-dog eyes in the mirror to convince him of how conscientious he was feeling. Hannibal either didn't notice or didn't find it necessary to address, but nevertheless certainly made no move to push Will away.

Hannibal pulled his hand away from his chest with the faintest suggestion of a wince, which was much more than he usually betrayed. Will nosed the crook of his neck to distract Hannibal's attention – which, to his own amazement, worked; Hannibal turned to rub his cheek against Will's hair lovingly, and Will seized the moment to discreetly lift his hands to Hannibal's chest and grasp his pecs, squeezing them and listening enchantedly to Hannibal's sudden knife-sharp gasp at the feeling. “Hmm, you're right – they _do_ feel kinda swollen.” Hummed Will, feigning casualness as he unapologetically ignored the behavior of his own hands.

“ _Will_ -” Hannibal gasped, strained, discomfort and pleasure clashing in his nerves. He was trying to sound scolding, to reprimand Will, but the conflicting sensations were too much for him. Will purred, massaged gently with his hands, felt Hannibal try faintly to writhe and not succeed.

“Poor Hannibal, huh?” Will crooned, pulling one of his thumbs down to rub at Hannibal's nipple. It hardened under his touch in a moment, and he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger with zeal. A hissing gasp answered him, and he felt Hannibal take him by his wrist; Hannibal's grasp was firm, but he didn't make any attempt to pull Will away. “Look so handsome in your chef's jacket, y'know.” Will mumbled, nosing at the silky hair right above Hannibal's ear. “Rubbing up against your nipples all day while you're trying to work...” He continued, a gentle twist making Hannibal keen and bow his spine forward, practically slumping up against the mirror. He planted his hands on the wall, off to the sides of the mirror, in a struggle to keep himself upright. Will purred and leaned forward to meet him, keeping his hands affixed firmly to his nipples.

“Will, ahh...” Stammered Hannibal, audibly straining. Will nipped the ridge of his spine on the back of his neck as he gave minute little tweaks to Hannibal's oversensitive nipples. “Will, _please_.” He begged miserably, his warbling voice sounding so delectable. Whether he was begging for Will to stop or keep going was unclear, and Will drew in a deep breath of harsh uncertainty.

“Please what?” Will hissed. His hands stopped moving, and then immediately he felt Hannibal push back against him and groan desperately.

“No, don't stop.” Hannibal gasped, voice soft and barely decipherable but nonetheless impassioned. Will gave both his nipples a gentle tug, and Hannibal keened beneath him. Will had _never_ , absolutely _never_ heard Hannibal moan and whine the way he was right now: loudly, wantonly, without any of his usual uptight restraint. He had no idea whether or not Hannibal even _realized_ what he was doing, and most definitely didn't want to jinx it by mentioning it. No, Will was more than content to relish it while he had it, to close his eyes and listen to Hannibal moan tightly as he groped his chest.

“So sensitive.” Will marveled, timorous voice little more than a mere hushed breath. He squeezed, felt that perfect soft-yet-firm resistance, all but moaned himself at the feeling. He turned his eyes up, gazing into the mirror, gazing at Hannibal's mussed hair, his closed eyes, the twisted expression of rapturous pleasure mixed with the prickling pain of oversensitivity. It was a beautiful sight, and Will didn't neglect to relish it. He grasped, kneaded, paused to pinch or rub his nipples, glanced back towards the mirror to watch Hannibal keep slipping towards the surface of the mirror. Yelps, gasps, and torrid moans flooded the air – most from Hannibal as he writhed helplessly under Will's touch, but some from Will himself at the sheer pleasure of hearing his partner make sounds like that.

“So fucking sexy.” Will whispered, as though just now realizing how attractive the other was. Of course, Hannibal was always sexy, but right now, with his face molded into an expression of exceptional pleasure, body tense and warm with arousal, and cinnamon-brown nipples flushed and rosy, he looked absolutely _stunning_. “You like this, huh?” Teased Will, squeezing his whole pecs and gladly listening to the desperate groan that answered him. He pulled his right hand tighter up around Hannibal's right nipple, squeezing harder, pressing against the tension.

He felt it before he saw it – a little _touch_ , a droplet of something peculiarly wet on his fingers. Before he had a chance to react, Hannibal seized him by the wrist and yanked his hand away, gruffly declaring, _“That's enough.”_ This was quite an unusual display of harshness from Hannibal, but Will didn't even acknowledge as much; instead he was stock-still, staring as though stunned into the mirror.

“No, Hannibal – _look_.” Will insisted, voice slightly hushed with a touch of awe. Hannibal stopped, then turned back towards the mirror, gazing at himself in inexpressive silence for a moment before breathing a short, incredulous sigh.

“I thought you'd made me bleed.” He murmured, delicately lifting a hand to push up on that side of his chest.

Will watched, eyes bright and keen, as another little pearl of milk started to bead at the peak of his erect nipple. He drew in a hissing breath, stunned to wordlessness.

It was so, _so_ fucking hot. The thought that the reason Hannibal's tits were so swollen and sore was because they were full of _milk_ turned Will on, and probably way more than it should have. He wanted to push Hannibal down on the bed and hold him there, helpless to the intensity of his pleasure as he felt Will pinch and suck his nipples and coax more and more milk out of him. He ran his hands gently and cautiously up Hannibal's stomach, feeling his abs ripple as he breathed. Hannibal did not rebuke him.

“ _God_ , Hannibal...” Will hissed, in awe of this apparent biological miracle in front of him. He raised his hands back up to the other man's chest and gently cupped his pecs. “So fucking hot.” He murmured, breathing hard against Hannibal's neck. As timidly as he could force himself to, he let his fingertip brush against Hannibal's nipple. Hannibal whimpered as soon as Will's finger came within a millimeter of it, his whole body tensing delightfully. Will nosed the nape of his neck, pausing to leave a sharp little nip there and then soothe the bitten spot with a gentle kiss. “Get down on the bed.” Will hissed into his ear, in a tone which brooked no retort. He pulled away, and could've sworn he heard Hannibal almost chuckle in his wake. However, he obeyed Will, stepping over to the bedside and lying on his back for Will, upper body bare and heaving like a storm-wracked sea as he breathed.

Will wasted no time, for fear that stopping to think would shatter his confidence. He straddled one of Hannibal's legs, grinding his knee against the man's erection, and leaned down to nuzzle the side of his face and kiss his neck. “You know what's coming next, don't you?” Will purred playfully, laying a tender kiss at the back of Hannibal's jaw.

“Yes.” Answered Hannibal readily. Will could hear the smirk in his voice, and moved back to catch a glimpse of his favorite handsome, smug expression of Hannibal's. He cupped one of Hannibal's pecs and instantly saw his smirk dissolve; he was so sensitive that even the most peripheral touch was jarring to him. Will stole the smirk that had left Hannibal and displayed it proudly for himself, which Hannibal gave him a subtle glare to acknowledge.

“You seem pretty unfazed by all this.” Will remarked, softly squeezing Hannibal's chest again just to watch him try to repress his reaction.

“I was...aware that it was a possibility.” Said Hannibal, voice stiff with warning as he carefully watched Will's hands. Will remained suspicious, as Hannibal's tone of voice and demeanor suggested that he was much more than merely _'aware it was a possibility'_. “It's quite rare, but...” Hannibal trailed off with a grunt of discontent as Will defied his silent threat and casually flicked his left nipple with his thumb. “Intense overstimulation can sometimes trigger lactation in men.”

“Yet you didn't stop me.” Will filled in. With all things considered, it wasn't too surprising to think that Hannibal wouldn't mention something like that to him, but Will still had a hard time believing that the sole reason such a phenomenon had occurred was because of what he'd done to Hannibal's nipples. He hadn't been abusing them _that_ much, had he?

“Well, as I said, it's not common.” Was Hannibal's initial dismissive response. “But, I was...curious, in a manner of speaking.”

“You wanted to see how I would react.” Will countered Hannibal immediately, before he had a chance to word it in his own (much less direct) way. Hannibal looked like he was about to argue, but apparently decided against it and gave only a quiet huff in response. Will gave him a glad purr and clutched half his chest, causing Hannibal to groan resistantly. “So you did this on purpose, huh?” Came a smug hum from Will's lips as he stared Hannibal down.

“I _helped_ it happen.” Declared Hannibal at length, pressing his lips together in a flat semi-frown to clearly indicate no further input was forthcoming. Will squeezed his nipple, licking his lip as he felt the trace of wetness there. “Since you seemed so interested in my chest, I couldn't help but wonder if this might...pique your interest.”

“Well...is your curiosity quelled now?” He asked in a sumptuous murmur. He was more than brimming with lust, his heart soaring in his chest as he thought about what awaited when he no longer had to hold himself back. The look on Hannibal's face indicated that he read Will's impatience loud and clear, and more than understood the implicit question hovering behind the explicit one.

“More so than I could have hoped for.” Was his eloquent, unwavering answer. “I take it you wish to...quell your own now?” He asked slyly, his expression more than expectant.

“If I may.” Will murmured, gently massaging the pec which had already been leaking in a continuation of his previous minor torments. Hannibal laid his head back with a weak groan,. Will licked his lips in anticipation, watching a bead of milk slowly well up onto the tip of his nipple. He cradled the swollen area around the areola between his thumb and forefinger, applying only the slightest pressure and still causing that little jewel of milk to grow and start rolling slowly down his chest from the peak of his nipple. It was almost hypnotic watching it slowly trickle over his hot, taut skin.

_Fuck_. Maybe this was weird; maybe it was somehow a bizarre byproduct of Will's deep-seated mommy issues, maybe it was only sexy _because_ it was so strange. Right then, Will didn't care. He couldn't watch for another second. He leaned down and gently daubed the tip of his tongue onto the stray drop of milk, following its trail upwards to where he could wrap his lips around Hannibal's nipple and suck it into his mouth. He suckled very gently at first, being quite...out of practice, as it were. However, while the milk had seemed to be flowing quite easily at a glance, Will's timid nursing garnered him little. Of course, since Hannibal was a man, he wasn't liable to produce very much milk compared to the amount a woman could, but Will was still certain there was more there than the few drops he was getting.

Curious, he sucked harder. Another few drops poured onto his tongue – more than before, but not as much as he desired. Trying a third time, the slight flow was stronger, albeit it took a decent amount of effort to get. Hannibal gasped softly, lifting an arm to thread his fingers through Will's hair and hold the back of his head. Will wondered if it felt good for him; after all, his breasts had seemed so sensitive earlier when Will had been toying with them, so it seemed reasonable that it this was pleasurable as well. Will took that as a gesture of encouragement and began to nurse rhythmically, sucking and pressing his tongue against the nub to stimulate the flow. Will could hardly believe he was really doing this; merely 24 hours ago he would have scoffed at the outlandishness of such a scenario – drinking _milk_ from his lover's nipples?

Yet here he was, doing exactly that. Hannibal's milk was faintly sweet, which rather surprised Will, and although the taste was unusual, he wasn't put off by it. It was quite thick as well (which made sense for raw milk), and very rich – almost _creamy_ , if that word hadn't seemed strangely inappropriate. The repetitive motion of nursing was oddly soothing, in a way, despite the fact that Will quickly started compulsively bucking his hips in time with each sharp suck, grinding his clothed erection against Hannibal's thigh. He probably hadn't dry-humped any part of anyone since his adolescence, and yet once again here he was doing exactly that. It was a night for surprises, apparently.

Every time Will humped Hannibal's leg, he inadvertently rubbed his own upper thigh against Hannibal's groin. He couldn't tell whether it was that friction or the mere act of sucking on his nipple that was causing Hannibal to moan behind his teeth and grasp more fervently at Will's hair with every passing second. However, it didn't take too long before the flow of milk stopped abruptly, eliciting a weak whimper of loss from Will as his suckling stopped producing any result. He continued laving the nipple with his tongue, giving a few sharp sucks to make sure he had gotten as much as he possibly could. Hannibal tried to bite back a short flurry of moans, his hand sinking deeper into Will's hair.

“Mmh, I think you've sucked that one dry, dear.” Commented Hannibal, with a slight timbre of warning to his voice. Will ignored him and sucked that nipple into his mouth yet again, flicking it and twirling it with his tongue. Hannibal stifled a moan and gripped the back of Will's head. “Will,” He gasped tersely. “Please, that one's – _ah_ , that one's empty.”

“I know.” Will retorted, his face glowing with a sly smirk. With a mischievous purr beneath his tongue, Will immediately returned his mouth to Hannibal's overstimulated nipple for a single, sharp suck. “But it feels good, doesn't it?” He crooned. He gently lifted a hand to Hannibal's chest and rubbed his thumb over it, Hannibal's breath hitching with every tweak. Rather than answering, Hannibal averted his eyes, which Will took as a concession. Testing that theory, Will dipped his head again to lave his overstimulated nipple with his tongue and pinch it between his teeth. Hannibal didn't protest this time, laying his head back and begrudgingly allowing Will to continue. His legs tightened around Will's, the two of them now all but interlocked with each other, Hannibal's erection grinding against Will's knee and Will's erection grinding against Hannibal's thigh. Will could feel Hannibal coyly trying to avoid bucking his hips, his body seeking more stimulation.

“W-Will...” He stammered, voice soft and weak as he struggled to plead with his partner. “Will, please...” Hannibal's fingers curled through the layers of Will's hair as he begged for nothing, for Will to stop and keep going both at the same time. Will finally relented, equal parts caving to Hannibal's pleas and surrendering to his own desire to enjoy himself further. He raised his right hand to the left pec, cupping and squeezing, working his grip all the way down to the nipple before starting again. Hannibal grunted uncomfortably, but let Will continue, lifting his head slightly to watch what the other was doing. Will smiled slyly and kneaded it one more time, managing to coax a small drop to the surface. One more firm squeeze and a thin spray of milk arced from his nipple, shooting upwards for a split second before dribbling back down his chest. Will all but grinned in triumph as he watched, then brought his mouth close so that the next squeeze delivered a squirt of milk directly onto his tongue.

Hannibal shivered and bit back a high-pitched keen of pleasure. Will responded by hungrily latching onto his leaking nipple, sucking as strongly as he dared, his hips starting to move immediately as soon as he felt it on his tongue. Hannibal clung onto him fiercely, moaning and grappling with Will's hair as the other suckled. Emboldened, Will snaked his other hand back over to Hannibal's right nipple and pinched it between his fingers. As soon as Hannibal felt that, he suddenly arched his back up off the bed as much as he could, hips lurching wildly, and threw his head back at the same time, lips forced apart as he now utterly failed to suppress his cries of pleasure. Will felt all but orgasmic at the sound, closing his eyes for a split second until he felt something hot and wet against his jeans and realized that Hannibal was _coming_.

Will was so surprised that he opened his mouth in a soft gasp, releasing Hannibal's nipple from his mouth. His eyes flickered upwards to take as much of the other's expression as he could from this angle. His cock pulsed and he constricted Hannibal's leg between his own, helplessly grinding himself against the other as his body's urges took over for his brain. Feeling Hannibal come just from having Will play with his nipples like this turned him on so much that his control had been abruptly wrenched away from him and he was now right on the brink, so close it was hopeless to try to stop himself. He shuddered and pressed his face against the hot skin on Hannibal's shoulder as he pumped his hips faster and faster, choking out a tune of soft whimpers. Within moments he was coming as well, his cock surging and spurting until a sticky wet spot formed on the front of his pants that matched the one on Hannibal's. He clung to his lover like his life depended on it while he rode out his orgasm on his leg, thrusts gradually getting weaker as the blazing hot high faded.

The aftershocks grew yet fainter and further between once Will gave out and all but collapsed on top of Hannibal, their sweat-beaded chests pushing in and out against each other while the two breathed heavily. In his head, Will had pictured all this amounting only to heavy foreplay – perhaps bringing them close, but certainly not all the way up to this point. Truly, it was one surprise after another tonight.

Will felt Hannibal's fingers run gently through his hair a few times, coaxing him slowly out of his post-climax stupor. Will happily nuzzled the side of Hannibal's neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin and the smell of his sweat. They shared a few tender moments like that before Hannibal broke the silence. “Will?” He grunted. Will lifted himself up a little to look at his face, curious about the apparent discomfort in his voice. “Ah, you're heavy.” Hannibal murmured, with a hint of a sheepish smile.

“Oh.” Was Will's only immediate response. “Sorry.” He chuckled slightly, pushing himself off of Hannibal to sit back up on his knees.

“Well, at least you enjoyed yourself...” Hannibal commented, a snide edge of amusement to his voice, his eyes flickering down toward the rapidly cooling wet spot on the front of Will's pants.

“You're one to talk.” Will scoffed. “You came first.” He muttered, lowering his voice but remaining smug in his own right. Hannibal huffed indignantly, but didn't argue further, but began to shift out from underneath Will. Will got the hint and quickly shuffled off of him, giving the other enough space to stand up so that they could both get off the bed to change their clothes.

He was curious to see Hannibal slip into his sweatpants, but not put a shirt or a sweater back on. It was somewhat earlier than either of them usually retired for bed, so it was unusual that he had decided to get into his nightclothes already. Will assumed that it was perhaps an invitation to join him on the bed, and he gladly changed into a t-shirt and briefs in the hope that was true. Much to his satisfaction, Hannibal promptly laid down to get comfortable on the bed; Will was about to climb up next to him when he noticed Hannibal wince slightly and lift a hand to the left side of his chest.

“Ah, I don't think this one is quite empty...” He declared, tenderly rubbing the spot around his nipple. “Would you like to finish it off?”

Will said nothing; he merely pulled himself up alongside Hannibal and latched his mouth around that nipple. This time he suckled gently, like a baby, not quite enough to arouse him. The repeated movements lulled him and he closed his eyes, absorbing himself in the feeling for a few moments. Once the flow stopped, he calmly released his mouth and laid his head against Hannibal's chest. Hannibal gave a snort of amusement and stroked his hair with the back of his hand. “Are you going to sleep now?” He teased.

“Warm milk always makes me sleepy.” Will remarked off-handedly. Hannibal gave him a scoff of distaste, softened by him bringing his arm around Will to hold him closer.

Will hadn't actually expected to fall asleep, but something about being full and spent made him doze off quite quickly, his head lolling against Hannibal's chest. Hannibal ran his fingers softly through Will's hair, knowing he was falling asleep but without the heart to shake him awake to move. Perhaps this endeavor had brought out some of his nurturing side – or, perhaps, Will just looked very cute when he was asleep.


End file.
